Puppy love
by BikerChick101
Summary: Extreme fluffy-ness Nate and Serena adopt a puppy! This is just an adorable break from all the drama, it doesnt follow anything from the show, please read and review... one-shot


"So which one do you want?" Nate asked as he and Serena looked at all the puppies looking up at them from their cages.

"They're all so cute," she said smiling down at the little dogs wagging their tails at her, their paws on the cage as high as they can reach to get to her. "Hi."

"What about this one?" Nate asked nodding toward an adorable Golden Retriever currently licking his fingers through the bars.

"It's going to get so huge Nate," she said and Nate smiled wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and Serena turned slightly to smirk at the assistant helping them because she'd been trying to get Nate's attention since they walked into the store, the lady narrowed her eyes at Serena and Serena smiled triumphantly.

"That's why we have a house not an apartment, the yard is huge enough for it to grow and play in and I can run with it, always a plus," Nate said, the yard of his childhood home always lacked a big dog and that's what he wanted to get. "It'll be awesome."

"I for one agree with him, the Golden Retriever is perfect for you," the lady said in a flirty voice looking straight at Nate who smiled and nodded before looking back to the puppy, Serena raised an eyebrow at her and pressed herself closer to Nate's side, Nate seemed oblivious to both of them.

"Hmmmm," Serena said turning back to him and placing her hands on his chest and narrowing her eyes a little before gasping and letting go of him, pushing out of his arms to go see another puppy. "Nate I want this one."

The assistant gave Nate an understanding smile and shrugged helplessly as Serena kneeled down in front of the tiniest puppy's cage. "Serena really?"

"Yes really, isn't he the most adorable thing ever?" Serena asked as the assistant in charge took the dog out of its cage and handed it to Serena. "Just look at its innocent face."

"They all have innocent faces but this one is an overgrown rat with a lot of fur," Nate said rolling his eyes and the lady showing them the animals giggled.

Serena shot the woman a cold look and turned to Nate with the pup in her arms, "Tell daddy you don't like him anymore," Serena said walking away from him.

Nate sighed and turned to the woman who was giving him an amused smile. "I guess we're taking the Multipoo," he said and she nodded and motioned for him to go with her to sign some papers and pay for the dog.

"Oh don't look so sad Natie, we just rescued this little angel from the animal shelter, how could anyone abandon you," she said to the puppy as they walked to his car. "You're so cute yes you are," she said, the tiny dog wagged his tail and licked her fingers.

"I cannot believe you chose this over the Golden Retriever," Nate said scratching his head and looking at the dog Serena was cuddling. "It's so tiny, it looks like you're going to squish it."

"This is cuter and it will stay small and perfect AND I will never squish it," Serena told him before speaking to the puppy again. "No I won't, you're my baby, I will never squish you."

"Well Sara said that he's only a few months old so he'll grow to about twice that size and then stop," Nate said frowning as he started the car, what was he going to do with a dog that would stay that small?

"Well 'Sara' said a lot of things didn't she," Serena said with a twinge of jealousy in her voice, the puppy lay on its back, its paws pushing at her hand on its little belly.

"I know that voice, I don't like that voice," Nate said sneaking a peak at her when they stopped at the red robot.

"She was checking you out Nate," Serena said raising both her eyebrows to how oblivious he could be and Nate chuckled, the puppy on her lap stood back on its feet, looking at them to figure out why the attention has been turned from it. "I'm sorry were we leaving you out?" Serena asked the pup picking it up so she could touch her nose to its tiny nose.

"S just to let you know, Chuck is going to make my life hell because of this," Nate said. "He's going to make me hand over my 'man card'."

"'Man card'? Well my brother can't say anything, if Blair decided she wanted a puppy he would make sure she had a choice within the hour," Serena said pointedly stroking the pups head. "And he would deal with whatever she chose."

Nate chuckled and looked down at the content puppy in his girlfriend's lap. "What are you going to name him?"

"Huh I never thought of that," Serena said looking down at the puppy who was trying to grab the fabric of her dress with his tiny paws. "I'm going to name you … Sunshine."

"Why?" Nate asked confused about the name, it didn't look anything like sunshine to him, the puppy was white with a little bit of brown on its ears but Nate was sure that was dirt.

"Because Natie, he makes me happy just like the sun," she said and the puppy wiggled his tail and looked up at her, approving the name. "For short we'll call you Sunny," she said happily, taking the puppy's tiny paws between in her fingers and moving them up and down as if he were dancing on her lap.

By the time they got to Nate's town house the pup was curled up in Serena's lap fast asleep and Serena treated it like it was a newborn baby. Nate groaned, this was not going to be fun for him.

* * *

"No way, she got a Chihuahua?" Chuck asked laughing so hard there were tears running down his cheeks.

"It's not a Chihuahua, it's a multipoo, some kind of cross breed," Nate mumbled even saying the word left a funny taste in his mouth so he took a sip of his coffee. "It's really not that funny."

"Nathaniel this is hilarious," Chuck said calming down slightly. "So I'm assuming this is the reason she called Blair to the house."

"That would be the reason," Nate said nodding. "That Golden Retriever was begging me to adopt him but she went straight to the tiniest dog around."

"Why didn't you just get both?" Chuck asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because for just that tiny dog there is so many things I have to get and worry about, I would not have survived two puppies at once," Nate said. "You should see how she treats it, it's like a baby."

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something," Chuck said with a smirk and Nate almost choked.

* * *

"I cannot believe you got Nate to agree to this," Blair said, she was sitting on the couch, Sunny was next to her sniffing out this new person.

"You should have seen his face," Serena said laughing. "But he's just the cutest little thing ever."

Blair giggled as Serena picked the puppy up and hugged it to her. "It's so tiny S," Blair commented, when she picked the puppy up it was just larger than the palm of her hand.

"I know but give him a few months, he'll be the size of a normal puppy," Serena said and Blair shook her head.

"I can just imagine Chuck with a dog that small," Blair said and Serena laughed.

"No way, I can't see Chuck with a tiny puppy," Serena said and then thought about it a little. "Actually I can't see Chuck with any pet."

"It could happen," Blair giggled.

"Watch this, I taught him how to do this yesterday," Serena said bringing the pup close to her face. "Give mommy a kiss," she said tapping her cheek and Blair raised her eyebrows as the puppy leaned forward to lick Serena's cheek.

"That is unhygienic and disgusting S," Blair said as Serena giggled. "Why would you let him do that?"

"Loosen up B," Serena said putting the pup on the couch and moving her hand in circles, watching as he chased it. "It's my puppy, I'm the only one he's going to kiss."

"I don't think Nate will be too happy with that," Blair said shaking her head and Serena smiled.

"He loves Sunny as much as I do, even though he'll never admit it," Serena said with a huge smile before she and Blair tried on all the clothes they'd bought earlier in the day on the puppy.

"He's like a baby," Blair said after Serena put on a puppy hoodie for him and picked him up, hugging him to her. "Something you want to tell me?"

"He IS my baby," Serena said wiggling her eyebrows and Blair frowned and shook her head, looking at Serena with a look that said 'you know what I mean'. "No B, no feelings of wanting an actual human baby yet, he's just so sweet and cute and impossible not to cuddle at any chance you get."

"Oh wow now there's clothes," Nate said dryly when he and Chuck walked in, he watched as the puppy pawed the material covering his head trying to get it off.

"Yep, doesn't he look adorable," Serena said touching the dogs nose not paying any attention to her boyfriend's tone of voice.

"Don't even think about it," Chuck said when Blair smiled down at Serena and her puppy.

"I didn't say anything Chuck," Blair laughed. "The last thing I need is a puppy following me around."

Chuck grunted and Serena laughed. "Good, we're going to leave the two of you to your … madness," Chuck said looking at the puppy wagging his tail and looking at him from Serena's lap.

"Bye," Nate said waving them off and turning back to Serena. "So you spent the entire day shopping for clothes for the dog?"

"Yep, aren't they adorable," Serena said picking up a tiny vest that said "Mummy's boy'.

"Charming," Nate said and Serena raised the puppy up close to Nate's cheek and he watched her with an almost scared expression on his face.

"Give daddy a kiss," she said and Nate's eyes got comically wide. He tensed as the puppy licked his cheek, Serena smiled widely at him and the puppy wagged his tail and looked at him as Serena brought him back to her chest.

"That's disgusting," Nate said wiping his cheek and Serena blocked the puppy's ears.

"Don't listen to him," she said scrunching up her face and glaring at Nate.

* * *

Nate didn't know what was worse, the way his girlfriend treated the dog or the way the dog looked at him, it wasn't that Nate was anti-animal, in fact it was his idea to get a dog from the shelter, he just figured it would be a pup that would grow to a good size that he could take on runs and do things with, he never expected Serena to choose the tiniest dog known to man.

He would find the dog asleep in his shoes when he was rushing to go to school in the morning even thought he had a perfectly comfortable dog bed a few steps away. Nate was woken up every morning to the dog licking his face when he'd prefer the kisses he used to get from Serena. Any of his clothes that was in the puppy's reach was used as a chew toy that he could play tug of war with which Nate thought was completely unfair because Serena's clothes were perfectly fine even though they were right next to his.

"NATE!" Serena screamed when Nate walked into the house one day after a really long day of classes and soccer practice.

"SERENA," Nate mimicked dropping his bag and walking slowly to room, "You called darling?"

"I can't find Sunny," Serena said looking at him, she was kneeling on the floor looking under the bed. "I've looked everywhere!"

"S honey maybe it's a good thing, because now we can have some Serena and Nate time," he said kneeling down next to her and she turned to him and narrowed her eyes, huffing out a breath and Nate cringed. "Uh-oh."

"Nathaniel that is my baby you're talking about," she said standing up and leaving him on the floor. "Now help me find him or there will be consequences," she said stalking out of the room.

"Great," Nate said knocking his head against the side of the bed. He was exhausted but now he had to look for her puppy. Sighing Nate kicked his shoes of and stepped into the bathroom to clean up. When he stepped out, he wrapped his towel around his waist and looked down in time to see the puppy crawling out of one of his other shoes stretching lazily before wagging its tail and looking up at him.

"You're going to give mommy a heart attack," Nate chuckled and bent down to scoop the little pup into his arms, the puppy was finally bigger than the palm of his hand and he chuckled, this little thing was what Serena wanted. "Come on you little fur ball."

"Hey," Nate said as he entered the main room with his hands behind his back, the puppy happily playing with his fingers. Serena sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't even help me look," she said sobbing. "Now I have no idea where he is, what if he was kidnapped or he wandered out of the house and he's lost, he's just a baby, there's no way he could survive."

"Jeez S you're talking about the dog like he's dead, there's no way it could have left the house," Nate said with a grin on his face as he watched her.

"You standing there with just a towel around your waist isn't helping me much," Serena said her eyes trailing down his muscled tummy. "As amazing as you are to look at."

Nate chuckled and sat next to her wiping her tears before bringing his hands out from behind his back. "Look what I found," he whispered and she squealed taking the pup from his hands and kissing it, Nate cringed and she stuck her tongue out at him before going back to hugging and playing with the excited puppy. "What? No love for the guy who found him?"

Serena giggled before grabbing his head and pulling him in for a quick kiss, an evil smile on her face as she picked the tiny puppy up to play with again, leaving him by himself with a frown on his face.

Nate grunted and got up again, "Your loss," he mumbled walking back into the room to change and catch a short nap.

* * *

"Ok I have to meet mom for lunch," Serena said grabbing her bag. "Food for Sunny is in the kitchen and his favorite toys are on the bed."

"Serena you're leaving him for two hours and he's going to be with me and I live here remember?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "I can take care of the dog," Nate said leaning in to kiss her.

"Take that back," Serena said, in the past couple weeks you couldn't refer to Sunny as a dog, it was her son or her baby but never a dog. "You're not going to leave are you?" Serena asked. "Because then he'll be alone."

"S I have a game to watch," Nate reminded her. "Chuck's going to be with you so no, I will not be leaving."

"Ok good, I have to go before I get late," Serena said kissing him again. "Damn this restaurant for not allowing puppies."

Nate laughed and let go of her, she picked up the puppy and hugged him close before handing him over to Nate, Nate just rolled his eyes at her as she left the building with one more glance at the puppy. "She loves you more then she loves me," Nate said to the pup in his arms, Sunny looked up at him and stuck his tiny pink tongue out.

"Yeah I know you understand me," he said putting the puppy on the floor and going to put the TV on so he could watch the game.

About two hours later, after a call from Serena asking about the puppy and then talking to him on the phone, Nate hears a loud noise coming from the bedroom. He frowns and puts his beer down on the table in front of him and gets up to check what happened.

Nate only gets as far as the bedroom door before he has to stop and stare with shocked wide eyes, at the mess in the room. The sheet is pulled off the bed and the toys Serena left on it was scattered on the floor, some of Serena's perfumes and other things from her dresser was pulled to the floor as well and Sunny was sitting in the middle of everything chewing in the scarf he pulled of the dresser that caused everything to fall. The puppy was tangled in the bed sheet and getting even more wrapped up as he rolled around while he chewed Serena's scarf.

Behind him the door opened and Nate gulped, Serena was home. "Hey babe, you ok?" she asked when she saw him just standing at their bedroom door and Nate cringed, she was going to kill him for not keeping a proper eye at the dog.

"Fine," he whispered, tensing with every step she took toward him.

"Well the lunch with mom went ok," she said getting closer, it didn't sound like she found him standing by the door and not moving strange. "She's excited for some party she and my grandmother are hosting and she seems to think that by the time we go to this party we'll be engaged, I can't believe she act…" Nate shut his eyes because he knew she could see what he could. "What happened?"

"Well," Nate started to say, scratching his head.

"Sunny, what are you doing under there?" she asked running into the room and digging the puppy out of the sheet he managed to get himself tangled in. The puppy wagged his tale and licked her face, happy to have her back home. "Nate I told you to watch him and his toys were on the bed, you were supposed to give them to him, he wasn't supposed to look for them himself."

Nate held his breath as she went on about how he should have kept a better eye on the dog and how her precious puppy could have gotten hurt.

"I hope you know you're cleaning this up," she told him frowning. "I'm sorry Sunny, daddy's a terrible babysitter, lets go play in the other room while he cleans up this mess."

Nate sighs when she passes him, that dog can do anything and she would find some way to blame him, if he didn't love her so much he would have passed he off as crazy and ended their relationship a long time ago.

* * *

"'I'm going for a run' I say, 'take Sunny' she says," Nate grumbled as he walked the streets of Manhattan with the fully grown yet still incredibly tiny Multipoo trotting in front of him, stopping to sniff everything he can get his nose too. "'You can bond' she says."

Nate tried running a few times but he had to stop when the dog couldn't keep up and was being dragged like a rag doll. Right now Serena's ball of fur was jumping around trying to catch a butterfly but he kept getting pulled back by the leash.

"Why couldn't you have she have loved a dog that would run with me?" he asked as Sunny looked up at him and wagged his tale.

"Nate, is that you?" a voice came from behind him and Nate groaned. "Man, it's been so long since I've seen you."

Nate took a breath before turning around, "Hey Jeremy," he greeted shaking hands with his old high school Lacrosse buddy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home for the summer," he said with a huge smile on his face. "I met this girl, you have to meet her."

"Yeah sure, we should catch up sometime," Nate said hoping he would walk away before he saw Sunny who was currently behind Nate's legs, chewing on the bottom of his track pants.

"I'll call you," he said and Nate nodded knowing that will never happen but they will see each other again at some party. "What's that?"

Nate cringed when he saw Jeremy's eyes on Sunny. "He's … my dog," Nate said.

"That's a tiny dog," Jeremy said barely containing his laughter, this is exactly why he didn't want to take Sunny out with him, the girls swoon at the sight but the guys laugh at him for having a dog that girls usually carry around especially when said dog is wearing a bright pink puppy hoodie.

"It's Serena's, you remember her right?" Nate asks with a smug smile because if anything can save him from being the laughing stock of his old friends it's his relationship with the most wanted girl in school. Jeremy's eyes opened wide as Nate spoke. "Well since we're together she's decided that I should help her by taking the dog for a walk once in a while."

Nate knew how whipped he sounded but he didn't think that Jeremy would use that angle, he was too busy processing the fact that Nate Archibald finally ended up with Serena van der Woodsen.

"I'll see you around, gotta get him home before Serena starts to worry," Nate said, scooping Sunny up and walking away as quick as possible.

"Hey did you guys have fun?" Serena asked when they got back to the house, immediately plucking Sunny out of his hands and cuddling him, Nate frowned but figured he should be used to the lack of attention by now.

"I'm never taking that dog out again unless you're with me," Nate said going to the kitchen to get water.

"Why not? What did you do to daddy?" Serena asked the puppy as if he'd answer.

"Jeremy saw me, S," Nate exclaimed and Serena giggled, she knew he and Nate were on the same Lacrosse team in school and he was the gossip of the group making fun of every little thing the guys did. "He saw Sunny trying to climb up my leg."

"I'm sure you were as charming as ever weren't you?" Serena asked the dog who leaned forward to lick her nose, waging his tale. "Come on Nate it can't be that bad."

"It was terrible," Nate said slumping down on the couch next to her. "I think I saved myself by mentioning you."

"Oh really I saved you?" Serena asked turning to face him and biting her lip. "How?"

"Yes you saved me," Nate said smiling and leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. "You were the most … amazing and sexy and _alive_ girl at our school, the fact that you're with me makes me like a God."

Serena smiled wide and closed her eyes as she touched her forehead to Nate's. Nate was about to kiss her when Sunny barked and Serena quickly sat up straighter to pay attention to and pick up the little dog on her lap, Nate gasped and fell forward so that his face hit her lap. "Natie, are you ok?"

"Fine," Nate grumbled sitting up again and glaring at the dog in his girlfriend's arms.

"I'm gonna get Sunny one of those biscuits he likes so much," Serena said standing up and Nate nodded staring ahead at the TV, damn dog it was always ruining his Serena-time.

* * *

They had been dating ever since he stayed the night in her hospital room after his cousin left her at the scene of the accident to make it look as if he wasn't there but he's been wanting to marry her ever since they met when they were five and he helped her when she fell of the swings at somebody's garden party.

"Calm down, you have the ring, you have the words and we both know she loves you and she's going to say yes so please ask her and stop pestering me," came Chuck's annoyed voice from the phone.

"But what if she says no?" Nate asked scratching his head.

"Then make her say yes," Chuck growled. "Nathaniel, it's too early for me to be awake so do us both a favor and worry about this after I've had my morning coffee."

The dial-tone rung in his ears before he could say anymore, he snuck back into his room and under the covers. Serena mumbled something in her sleep and turned over so she was pressed up against his side and her arm was across his chest. Nate absentmindedly stroked her hair as he thought about what he was going to do and say later that night as he started to hyperventilate she tightened her hold on him calming him down. Nate smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her head before he went back to sleep.

Sunny was curled up on his chest by the time he woke up a few hours later, he just looked like one of those furry throw pillows his mother had on the couches when he was growing up.

"My two boys," Serena said leaning down to kiss him lightly.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked seeing her all dressed up.

Serena picked Sunny up and put on another puppy shirt to match her outfit. "Blair and I planned a shopping day remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nate said raising an eyebrow at her. "Matching outfits really?"

"I think we look cute," Serena said pouting and then she looked at Sunny and scratched his head behind his ears. "Don't we look cute? See he agrees with me."

"He'll agree to anything you say as long as you're holding him," Nate said and Serena laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to be late and you know how Blair is when I'm late," Serena said rolling her eyes and kissing him one last time before leaving, making Sunny wave his paw in Nate's direction.

Nate rubbed his hair before realizing what day it was and why he phoned Chuck that morning, jumping out of bed he quickly checked to see if Serena was really gone. After making sure she wasn't around he ran back into his cupboard and dug through his running clothes, digging in his track pants pocket, his heart raced until he pulled out the little black box. Making sure the ring was still in there he put the box on the bed so that it was in his sight no matter what he was doing.

Nate got the flowers and went back to the apartment to set it up, he was so nervous that his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he had to sit down multiple times to just calm down. Today he was asking the most important person to ever enter his life to marry him and he wasn't sure if she'd say yes because she was never someone that wanted to be held down, it was a miracle that they were able to hold on to this relationship through the hard times without her taking off.

Nate had just lit the candles when he heard the door open and Sunny ran in, going straight for his room which was nothing new, Serena was digging in her bag so she didn't look up at him immediately, Nate took a deep breath as she picked up her head and stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"What's all this for?" she asked biting her lip and looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well," Nate started walking toward her and taking her hands. "I … I know that love you and I know that I'm never going to want to be with anyone else, ever."

"That's good to know," Serena said biting her lip to keep her smile from getting any bigger as he fumbled. Nate narrowed his eyes playfully at her when she interrupted.

"So Serena van der Woodsen, will you marry me?" Nate asked cringing because there was an entire speech planned and all he could get out was the end. He remembered this was the part where he puts the ring on and started digging in his pockets for the ring and panicking when he couldn't find it. "Maybe it's in my pants pocket."

Serena put her hands to her mouth because she couldn't believe that Nate had really popped the question, he was always so afraid of changing their relationship too much in case she couldn't handle it and she ran like she always did and this was one of the biggest changes their relationship could have. She had to stop herself from giggling because Nate was adorable when he was panicking like this, Nate was about to have a meltdown when Sunny started barking next to them, he moved forward and pushed a small black box to Nate.

"Oh thank God," Nate said letting out the biggest sigh of relief ever before opening the box and holding it out to Serena, cocking an eyebrow up asking her to answer his question.

"Of course yes Nate," she said throwing her arms around his neck so she could kiss him. "Gimme my ring," she said playfully holding her hand out and sniffing back the happy tears that made it to her eyes.

Nate laughed at her and slid the ring onto her finger making sure her his hands stayed steady and didn't reveal how nervous he was. He reached down and scooped Sunny up giving him a puppy hug and Serena laughed and joined them.

"See he's not so bad anymore is he?" she asked and Nate glared at her but shrugged and stroked the little dogs head.

"I think I could like him," Nate said and Serena laughed, her baby just saved his proposal.

"You love him," Serena said and Sunny yapped happily between them. Nate shook his head, he's so glad he got the Multipoo instead of the Golden Retriever that couldn't have helped him because it would have been outside, so yeah, Nate loves him.

* * *

**A/N : Guys! How fluffy is this? I havent written this much fluff in such a long time hehehe I hope you enjoyed the break from all the drama hapening in Fix you for some super happy NS and their little puppy.**

**Like I said if you read my chapter 10 authors note in fix you, this fic was meant to go up on Sunday in honour of our trend on Twitter 'Serenate for Season 6' for all the Serenate fans still out there, I couldnt finish in time so a week late but better late than never right? **

**Originally the dog was supposed to be a chihuahua but Blake has a Multipoo and she's brown but I found a pic of them with a white one so I just sorta stuck with the picture puppy lol **

**So I really hoped you guys enjoyed this, about the drama filled suffering one-shot I asked about, that's still just an idea so you're going to have to wait for that one, Chapter 11 of Fix you will be out on Tuesday if everything goes as planned so watch out for that hehe **

**We really need more fluffy NS fics lol**

**i dont own Gossip Girl! I hope you enjoyed this and please please please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
